guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:195.46.44.53
Hi, GuttenPlag Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-195.46.44.53-20110410192400. ' '. So kannst du ganz einfach deine Beiträge im Überblick behalten und dich besser mit dem Rest der Community verständigen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- LMB (Diskussion) 19:24, 10. Apr. 2011 PS: Mit diesem Benutzerkonto kannst du in jedem Wiki bei Wikia aktiv sein - du brauchst dich nicht nochmal neu anmelden. Danke der Nachfrage, es stimmt, ich recherchiere, aber auf diesen Fall bin ich völlig zufällig gestossen. Ich sammle gerade Materiel zum grossen Promotionsskandal 2008/2009, in den ca. 100 Hochschulprofessoren und viele Unis verwickelt waren. Ein Juraprofessor aus Hannover ist dafür zu 3 Jahren Haft verurteilt worden und hat an seiner Uni Hausverbot. Die Professoren haben für Geld das gleiche getan wie Prof. Häberle, nämlich Absolventen mit zu schlechten Noten Ausnahmegenehmigungen zur Promotion verschafft und diese dann betreut. Ca. 50% dieser Promotionen betreffen den Fachbereich Medizin, aus Hannover sind 68 Fälle im Bereich Jura bekannt. Sicher involviert sind die Unis Hanover und Bonn, infos habe ich auch über Köln, Münster, Leipzig, Rostock, Hamburg und eben Bayreuth. Betroffen sind vor allem ausserplanmässige und Honorarprofessoren. Ich versuche gerade so viel präzise Informationen wie möglich dazu zu sammeln, auch um zu sehen, ob die bislang bekannten Plagiatsfälle damit in Zusammenhang stehen usw. ............... verstanden, mag nichts versprechen. falls ich belastbare `ergebnisse` haben sollte/oder finde - soll ich diese hier oder auf ihrer diskussionsseite hinterlassen? können sie das `thema` weiter eingrenzen? möchte nicht zeit investieren bzw. nicht sachen posten, die für sie evtl. bereits seit jahren `(k)alter kaffee` sind. - 195.46.44.53 23:40, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) .................. Nun, für mich ist noch gar nix kalter Kaffee. Ich bin auf dieses Thema erst heute gestossen, als ich mich mit dem Thema Wissenschaftsbetrug beschäftigt habe. Es ist auch nicht einfach, überhaupt Baisinformationen zu bekommen, weil auch die Unis vieles totschweigen. Abgesehen von dem namentlich bekannten Hannoveraner Professor ist nur bekannt, dass ein anderer Professor Bewährung bekommen hat, einige andere mit Geldbussen davon gekommen sind. Irgendwann werde ich mir mal die HPs der berichteten Unis vornehmen in der Hoffnung, dass sie darüber auch informieren. Ich stehe also ganz am Anfang. Ansonsten könnte Prof. Manuel Rene Theisen ein Anlaufpunkt sein. Er ist in dem Bereich der Protagonist wie Deborah Wulff-Weber bei den Plagiatsaffären. Vielleicht haben Sie ja auch eine Idee,wo und wie ich zu mehr Informationen komme. Ich habe auf meiner Tastatur keine Tilde (Mac!) und kann hier auch nicht entsprechend signieren. Ich habe das Thema im Forum bereits eingebracht beim Titel "Aufforderung: Länder müssen prüfen". Vermutlich macht es Sinn, dafür noch einen eigenen Thread zu eröffnen. Dann könnten wir uns dort austauschen- vielleicht macht ja noch Jemand mit. 84.180.114.30 00:25, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ha, Signatur hat doch geklappt! ............. vermutlich haben sie oben rechts im editor die `taste` signatur entdeckt, entspricht den tilden. einen thread `im forum` aufzumachen/anzulegen, halte ich für durchaus angebracht. jetzt/dann harre ich der dinge bzw. der konkreteren fragen, die entweder auf `meiner` seite` oder auf einer neuen `forum-seite` auftauchen. der erwähnte prof. taucht bereits seit 2006 in den `kritischen` medien auf... ............. Inzwischen habe ich mich jetzt angemeldet, damit die Kommunikation einfacher läuft (Googlefix, denn ich google fix). Googlefix 04:16, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Deine Nachricht Anmelden nicht vergessen, sonst kommst Du nur unter Deiner IP-Nummer - bist jetzt doch aber "Googlefixchen) Hallo Googlefix, wir haben schon eine Sammlung von Urteilen, stelle Dir unten den Link dazu ein (siehe Inhaltsverzeichnigs). Diese Sammlung wird von Mr. Nice demnächst ausgegliedert und Sie bekommt eine eigene Seite, die Du dann hoffentlich gut füllen wirst. So lange kannst Du es dort einpflegen - aber bitte immer so, wie die anderen Urteile auch eingestellt sind (hat mich Mühe gekostet, das alles ordnungsgemäß einzupflegen). Nun viel Spaß beim Einpflegen :-) http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Wissenschaftliches_Fehlverhalten_%28Materialsammlung%29 Gruß Ärgerlich 13:16, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo. Entschuldigung - dachte Du wärst Googlefix - bist mir aber mehr als herzlich willkommen. Stelle Deine Sachen ein und wenn Du Fragen hast, funk mir einfach eine Nachricht. Gruß Ärgerlich 13:53, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Lieber Mitstreiter, vielen Dank für den Vorschlag und den Link. Ganz so weit bin ich allerdings noch nicht, dass ich zu allem schon die passenden Infos parat hätte. Im Moment suche ich noch weitere Presseinfos zu diesem Thema und will die vorhandenen erstmal in den Pressespiegel einstellen. Dann kommen Gerichtsurteile, soweit auffindbar. Und zum Schluss evt. ein sog. "analytischer Artikel", wie es Mr.Nice genannt hat. Die "neuen" Presseinfos gibts dann im Pressspiegel unter "wissenschaftlich unredliches Verhalten". Beim Lesen bin ich letzte Nacht jedenfalls buchstäblich vom Hocker gefallen hinsichtlich der Abgründe, die sich da auftaten. Wird sicherlich noch sehr interessant werden. Lieben Gruß Googlefix 19:10, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo zur guten Nacht, nochmal vielen Dank für die Antwort. Ich versuche gerade, mein vorhandenes Textmaterial unterzubringen. Das ist jetzt etwas schwierig, weil es eine Sonderkategorie zum Korruptionsskandal 2009 gibt, andereseits der Sonderfall von von Prof.A. sich von 2005 - 2010 bislang hinzieht. Er hat auch als Einziger eine nennenswerte Strafe erhalten (asser dem Promotionsberater). Andererseits ist zu dem Fall schon Material vorhanden, das ich noch lesen muss, um alles einzuordnen. Die Urteile gegen den Prof und den Promotionsberater werde ich finden, für die Klage der 9 Juristen gegen die Aberkennung ihrer Doktortitel gibts sogar ein Aktenzeichen. So weit ich weiss, gabs bei einem Prof noch Bewährung, bei einigen Geldbussen, der Rest ist im Sande verlaufen. Das amtliche Endergebnis dürfte also recht mager sein. Was den Hannoveraner Prof betrifft: Er hat wohl gerade seine 3 Jahre abgesessen, ist seinen Beamtenstatus und seine Pensionsbezüge los. An seiner Uni hat er Hausverbot. Wird wohl erstmal auf Hartz IV hinauslaufen. Vielleicht kommt er ja seinerseits als Promotionsberater unter- genug einschlägige Erfahrung hat er ja....... Lieben Gruß und Gute Nacht Googlefix 23:53, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nachricht von Ärgerlich: Hallo, werde mich ganz von GuttenPlag zurückziehen, da die ganze Arbeit hier sinnlos war. Um mir lange Erklärungen zu sparen schau bei dem Link unten in den Kommentarbereich - diese Seite hatte ich angelegt. http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiatsaufdeckung_f%C3%BCr_Lehrkr%C3%A4fte#Vorbemerkung Gruß Ärgerlich 08:34, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) ............ hallo ärgerlich - habe den persönlichen abschied an mich namenlosen nicht erwartet, schreibe gerade mit trockenem mund, weil ich`s nicht wahrhaben will. danke für die unterstützung, manchen rat und stets liebe worte - über monate hinweg. da geht er nun hin, der gute geist... alles gute wünscht der gerne kleinschreiber, das nicklose nummerngirl, ein diskussionsbeschicker, das originale sandmännchen und ein spülsaumsammler "Dem Gehenden schiebt sich der Weg unter die Füße", (M. Walser); also dann zum letzten mal: gerne kopiert. 195.46.44.53 12:58, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo Sandmännchen, herzlichen Dank für die beiden Links. Das sind alte Berichte vonn 2006 und 2007. Macht aber nix. Es ist sehr schwierig, bei den einzelnen Unis herauszufinden, wieviele Mitarbeiter aus welchen Fachbereichen betroffen waren. Sowohl die Unis selbst auch die Presse haben sich sehr bedeckt gehalten. Meist finden sich zufällige Angaben in Presseartikeln. Auch die Ermittlung von Akzenzeichen der jeweiligen Prozesse ist sehr mühselig- die werden kaum berichtet. Viele Unis haben sich damals sehr bedeckt gehalten und Verdachtsmomente sogar als Rufmord bezeichnet. Manche Unis sind aber sehr konkret in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen und haben alles ausser den Namen veröffentlicht. Mir persönlich sind die betreffenden Namen völlig egal. Die Personen haben ihr Verfahren gehabt, sind entweder freigesprochen oder verurteilt worden. So lange es keine Infos über den jeweiligen Ausgang des Verfahrens gibt, haben Namen da auch nichts zu suchen, um Niemanden ungerechtfertig erneut in die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Die Verurteilten haben ihre jeweilige Strafe erhalten, und das ist auch genug. Der Hannoveraner Juraprofessor und der Promotionsberater, die beide zu Haft verurteilt wurden, sind in einem Artikel namentlich erwähnt. Bei einem späteren Bericht will ich aber auch deren Namen abkürzen. Über die Personen, die z.T. mit hohen Geldstrafen belegt wurden, ist so gut wie nix bekannt. Keine Uni, kein Fachbereich, nothing. Mit viel Glück erfährt man bei einigen Unis, dass und in welchem Fachbereich gegen wieviele Mitarbeiter ermittelt wurde. Das sind bislang die Unis Hannover, Bonn, Münster und eben Würzburg. Ich muss an diesem Wochenende noch schnell meine Steuererklärung erledigen (seufz!). Danach werde ich das bisherige Material vorläufig auswerten. Mr. Nice hat dazu ja auch einiges eingestellt, was ich noch nicht gelesen habe. Besten Dank und lieben Gruß Googlefix 13:04, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Von den beiden Mitarbeitern, gegen die ein Verfahren eröffnet wurde, ist die Frau inzwischen Privatdozentin am Institut. Die jetzigen Vorwürfe betreffen den emeritierten Institutsleiter Prof. Keil, der mit einem Reutlinger Promotionsberater zusammengearbeitet haben soll. Der Würzburger Promotionsskandal wird jetzt erst in voller Grösse aufgearbeitet! Danke! Googlefix 13:47, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo Sandmännchen, hier nochmal ein kurzer Zwischenstand: Vor der Staatsanwaltschaft Köln wurde bundesweit gegen ca. 100 Hochschulprofessoren wegen Bestechlichkeit ermittelt: *ca. 40 Verfahren wurden gegen Geldauflagen eingestellt *ca. 20 Verfahren wurden eingestellt (geringe Schuld, mangelnder Tatverdacht, Verjährung) *ca. 20 Verfahren waren noch unklar Es wurden 4 Strafbefehle gegen Professoren erlassen: *Uni Würzburg Prof. Keil (Medizin) Geldstrafe 14 400 € *FU Privatdozent (Fakultät?) Haftstrafe 7 Monate auf Bewährung *Uni Münster AO-Professor (Medizin)? Wurde vom Deutschen Hochschulverband ausgeschlossen, weil er eine eigene Promotionsberatung in Karlsruhe unterhielt. Bisher also bei viel redaktionellem Getöse recht wenig Information. Allerdings täte die Uni Münster wohl auch gut daran, die entsprechenden Promotionen erneut zu überprüfen. Danke für die Mithilfe! Googlefix 16:33, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo, du hast mir sehr viel geholfen, vor allem mit dem Audio vom Bayerischen Rundfunk. Dieser Würzburger Prof ist einer von 4, die damals Strafbefehle erhalten haben. Zudem wird in der Angelegenheit weiter ermittelt, weil die Staatsanwaltschaft endlich die Reutlinger Promotionsberatung ausfindig machen konnte, mit der er zusammengearbeitet hat. Ich habe auf meiner Profilseite mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung geschrieben, schon mal als Gerüst. Ich will mal sehen, on ich Näheres bei Unis Berlin und Münster in Erfahrung bringe. Und verflixt- der 4. Kandidat fehlt noch! Lieben Gruß Googlefix 17:36, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, Fundstücke bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite abladen...... In Münster gabs ingesamt 4 Fälle/ Ermittlungen. 2 davon wurden gegen Geldauflagen eingestellt. Hier endet die Berichterstattung der Uni. Ein dritter Medizinprof wurde vom Hochschulverband ausgeschlossen. Hab die Audio von br2 in die Materialsammlung eingestellt. Dort ist es leider gelöscht worden. Vielleicht äussert sich Mr.Nice ja noch dazu..... Ansonsten Glückauf! Googlefix 18:34, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Hab gerade gesehen, dass das Audio in den aktuellen Pressspiegel gepackt wurde. Naja, kann passieren... Gruß Googlefix 18:39, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC)